Eve's emotions
by Sheath-kun
Summary: Eve starts her days in the school of elrois , where things are a little weird for her , all of a sudden she notices strange things about elsword (elsword Xeve fanfic) but will she discover emotions on her journey... probably
1. Chapter 1

this story takes place inside the school elrois

**Maincharacters:**

**Elsword(Lord knight)**

**Eve(code nemesis)**

**Chung(Deadly chaser)**

**Aisha(void princess)**

**Rena(grand archer) **

**Chapter 1:**

(story from Eve's POV)

its my first day of school, as i walk through the halls peoples faces are filled with expression, i notified them as nervous,happy,sad,anxious,and weird. Everybody is staring at me as i walk, probably because i'm the new girl , or maybe because they never seen a nasod like me before i don't know, humans are weird. i arrive at my homeroom Class A room B. as i walk through the doors everybody stares at me, except as for this one red-headed kid who seems to be dozing off.

"ATTENTION CLASS! we have a new student today!"

"her name is Eve"

instead of greeting me warmly everybody just stares at me, they probably don't think of me as one of them yet.

instead of just standing there awkwardly i decide to greet them.

"hello everyone"

the teacher looked at me with a smile on his face then pointed

"Theres an open seat next to Elsword over there why don't you sit down

I walk over slowly looking at the boy. i thought to myself "so Elsword is his name"

I sat down in my seat then all of a sudden he looked at me. He then smiled and said

"hello my name is Elsword its nice to meet you"

i looked at his ruby like eyes slowly and said

"nice to meet you to"

He smiled again, then turned to face the teacher.

DING!

the bell rang, its time for P.E class. i slowly walk over to the girls locker room to get changed into the gym outfit. I look around to see how many people are inside of this class and i spotted Elsword again, he looked at me and winked. He started to walk over. he approached me and asked.

"so how you like our school so far Eve?"

"its okay i guess," i answered back.

"heh you'll start to like it soon!" he then smiled as the P.E teacher blew into his whistle. Theres something about Elsword, he's not like other people. I don't know why but i feel like i should be near him. After thinking this i tried to ignore it and do well in class since today we have battles instead of normal sports. After a while, i realized theres not too many good fighters in this school. I looked forward to see my next opponent. It was some weird girl with purple hair, she looked at me and introduced herself.

"hello my name is Aisha, i am a mage"

"hello my name is eve," i said quickly.

"BEGIN" the teacher announced. before we could fight Aisha looked down and yelled.

"WAIT!"

i then looked at her confused had she gotten injured ?

"Raven, i give up, you see i'm not really good in battle"

i first thought to myself "the teachers name is raven" but it wasn't really important so it didn't stick in my mind that long. But all of a sudden i a random thought of Elsword popped up. i couldn't think of a reason why, I simply ignored it than sat on the bench to watch one of the boys match.

" This match will be Elsword VS Chung! Begin!" raven yelled with a mono-toned voice

I was eager to see how Elsword fights so i watched closely. Elsword summoned his sword to his hand, as Chun or Chung whatever his name is summoned his cannon and gun. The two were in a fierce battle from the start. i saw Elsword summon a huge sword and slashed chung with it. To quickly end the match Elsword finished it with some move called assault slash and Chung was down for the count. Elsword battles like an elite soilder. He smiled then shook hands with Chung, the two seemed like brothers, well no actually it seemed like Elsword is like a parental figure to Chung. Elsword seems like such a nice person, hes really different. i don't know what I'm feeling but i didn't know i can feel it. Anyways. I feel a presence next to me , i turn slightly only to see purple and then i realized it was the girl from before... Aisha.

"You seemed into elswords match Eve," she said in a friendly way.

how could she tell, did i make it obvious?

"well elsword fights like a soilder," i said slowly

"His style of battle just seems instersting," i said to make it seem like i wasn't involved too much with him.

she looked at me, with a face as if she was about to tell a story. Lord i hope she doesn't.

"well they call him a Lord knight, so i can see why you say that," she said.

i looked up at her to seem interested in the conversation.

" we used to travel together... Elsword and I, i remember the first time i ever seen him in a mood thats not like him," she said slowly, looking down at her staff.

"What do you mean?" i questioned, what does she know about elsword.

"well you see Elsword has no parents all he had was his sister,"

"Had?" i said , with a puzzled face.

"you see she was the leader of the red knights , one day she left and never returned , elsword has been haunted by that all his life..."

i don't really know what its like to have people in my life, so i wonder, maybe i think of Elsword because he was the first person who took time to notice me. i got up.

"why are you telling me this ?" i asked

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE ITS TIME TO GET CLEAN UP AND GET DRESSED" Raven inturpted.

as i walked to the locker room , i wondered why Aisha would tell me that, i mean its my first day and i barely know all of them why would she tell me out of all people. Did Elsword tell her too or did she tell me out of her own free will, ugh i don't know why humans are so complicated. i walked to my locker and got dressed. Instead of waiting in the locker rooms Stella (the girl P.E teacher) let us sit in the gym. I sat their alone i looked down at my feet and wondered how this all happened in less the 2 periods of school. i sighed. then i noticed someone standing in front of me, a hand was put around my waste as the person sat down i looked quickly to see who it was. It was no one else but elsword and he looked at me and smiled.

"you know you shouldn't be sitting alone," he said with a soft voice

i blushed a little

"i don't really have any friends since im new to this school," i said.

"still, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be lonely, I'm here so don't ever worry," he said smiling

i blushed and turned the other way, ahhh, why do i have this strange feeling, what does this boy want with me , why is he acting so friendly, why !. i then felt an arm on my head as it leaned my head towards Elswords shoulder. All of a sudden i felt warm. i don't know whats happening but it feels inviting.

DING!

the bell then rang for the next class. before he got up he kissed my cheek and said.

"if you need anyone to come to , i'm always here," he chuckled then walked away

right then and there i was confused. so many questions running through my head: whats going on, how is this happening, i barely know him but i feel like this isn't the first time i seen him, i realized something, this is my first time at my school , but not my first time being with Elsword.

I remember now , him, aisha , and...and ...anddd , RENA thats it those 3, i traveld with them long ago. but my real question is what happened back then ?

**END OF CHAPTER !**

** ME: well i felt like this chapter was short**

**Eve: short you tried dragging the story along didn't you**

**ME: ahahah i dont know what youre talking about silly eve**

**Eve: how did you make elsword seeem so humane ?**

**Me: lots of skill XD**

**Elsword: i'll ignore that comment**

**Me: well i'll have the next chapter soon but for now SLEEP TIME zZzZzZzZ**

**WELL for tall the resent complaints about punctuation i will attempt it , but I'm not good with it so bare with me please.**

**CHAPTER 2 : **

****I'm starting to remember now, just barely. I walked to English class trying to remember what happened on our adventures or at least how it started. I'm faintly remembering. We went on a quest to defeat the King Nasod, then after that they said they would go to attend school to learn more then wished me luck. I wonder how long ago that was, or was it not as long as i think.

BOOM! a loud explosion went off and I lost my train of thought. I then looked up and saw everybody wondering that that explosion was about then an announcement went off.

" HELLLLOOOO STUDENTS ! this is Rena speaking... anyways we will be leaving school early today because there was a chemical explosion in the science room everybody shall evacuate !"

That was random. No body is freaking out like others would, they act like this happens all of the time. such a weird school. As everybody lined up to leave school, I decided to look for Elsword in the halls, if anything happened back then he would know about it. I didn't see him in the halls but when I walked outside i noticed a red head figure leaning on the wall near the doors with his arms crossed. I finally found him. He looked up and gave a childish smile. He then gave a hand motion signaling me to walk toward him.

Grinning he then asked "Weird first day of school right?"

"I guess," I replied.

"Follow me," he said.

So i followed him he took me to a random house. At first i thought it was his then I could tell it wasn't the way he walked around it wasn't as if he was at home.

"I know you don't have an actual place to live so i found u a place to stay!" he said

"Th-thank you, you know you really didn't have to do this for me," i said slowly

Why would he do something so nice for someone like me? it makes no sense just because were friends? I never seen anyone go above and beyond for a nasod like me. He then showed me around the house, out of all the things that surprised me was, he even took the time to decorate it for me. I find it very thoughtful. He painted the room a nice light blueish and above the bed he put nasod queen. I don't remember him , but if anything he at least remembers me. After that he left, but before he could leave he kissed me. Not knowing what to do i kissed him back, after a moment of embracing he smiled then petted my hair. He walked out the door. I walked to my bedroom and started blushing, this is just so confusing. A thought of the kiss popped up in my head, w-was I enjoying these thoughts. With a quizzical (confused ) face i then decided to just sleep these, these "emotions" off. I then zoned out and fell asleep. ...

Ugh, I woke up to the sun shinning brightly through my room.

"I'ts a beautiful day, I should ask Elsword about what happened back then," I said to myslef.

I got dressed, grabbed my book bag then walked out the door. As I walked i thought more and more about yesterday, to ignore these thoughts I decided to think about my academics. It may only be the second day of school but i should make a good impression. I finally arrived at school, distracted from the thoughts of Elsword, i walk through the door and make my way to homeroom and sat in my seat. Instead of giving us a talk the homeroom teacher just let us talk among ourselves. This is the perfect chance to ask him. I tap his shoulder from behind, he then turns to look at me and said:

" Hey Eve ! how you liking the new place so far?"

"Fine, i guess," i replied. "Hey Elsword can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you!" he answerd.

"I can't remember you to well , I remember going on quest with you but i faintly remember the things we did," I explained.

"Oh..." he said. " Here Eve i will explain everything to you okay?"

"oh, okay," I replied...

"You see , It was me,Aisha,and Rena, we were on an adventure to get back the power of El. One day we went to Altera while on our way to stop the Black Crow leader Raven. One day we saw you hurt and sturggling to fight of some of the black crows, so we jumped in and helped you, after that night you assisted us in a quest to defeat the king Nasod. When we took down Raven he said he would stop doing crimes and he realized he was wrong then he took off. After that day Me and You were sent to go to return plains, while Rena and Aisha go to Altera plains. We were battling very hard and while facing a powerful foe , you fell all of a sudden filled with rage i consumed my aura of vitality to gain the aura of destruction and unleashed my moves to defeat him and we barely got out of return plains, i then took the potion he dropped and used it to heal you. After than i realized I had feelings for you. After that whenever you were headed out on your own i would follow you to make sure you were safe I never risked losing you. after we defeated Crow Rider inside of Nasod Foundry thats when I told you how I felt , then you smiled kissed my cheek, then you told me you would always be by my side."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve and there was a diamond bracelet , enchanted to heal me at certain times... i never, i never noticed it there before.

"You see after we beat the King Nasod, you said you were leaving, to be honest i was torn apart, so I brought you that bracelet so you would never be in trouble or so i hoped." he said.

I touched his hair and closed my eyes and searched deep into my memories until I finally remembered.

" I-I remember now!" I said happily.

I kissed his cheek and said:

"Thank you Elsword, for everything, I-I,"

DING

the bell rang interrupting me. He then smiled at me and said:

"I love you two,"

after a long day of school passed by I met Elsword at the front of the school.

"Hey!" he said chuckling "follow me"

I did as I was told, I followed him he took me to the back of the school. He then leans me toward the wall, he slowly leans in to kiss me. I turned my head and kissed back. He then pulled back slowly. To be honest I enjoyed the kiss this time. Knowing what happened makes me feel more assured about it. I then smiled at him. He looked surprised

" Its glad to see the beautiful smile again, i haven't seen it since i told you my feelings," He admits smiling.

All of a sudden as he smiled arrows filled the space in between us.

"Only one person is skilled enough to shoot those arrows in between such small spaces...Rena!" he shouted

"AHAHAHAHA, I was just having some fun! After all , if you know who saw you he would be devastated !" Rena said chuckling

" Eve is mine okay , I know how he feels, b-but," Elsword announced "He needs to understand I love her!"

I looked at both of them and asked

"who's you know who?"

**END TO CHAPTER 2**

**Me: well my eyes r bleeding and my fingers burn from my punctuation attempts **

**Eve: yet you leave a cliff hanger**

**Elsword: SHHHHHH a story is best told with a beginning middle and end**

**BUT its like cooking you can do it right and make a normal dish**

**BUT if you add you're own spices to it you make it taste the way you want!**

**Aisha: wow Elsword finally said something not stupid**

**ME: well before this gets hasty I'm just gonna stop it here**

**(next chapter update might be friday do to Independence day But**

**if i wake up early i will write chapter three , me and my stupid attempts**

**for daily chapter updates)**


	2. Chapter 2

this story takes place inside the school elrois

**Maincharacters:**

**Elsword(Lord knight)**

**Eve(code nemesis)**

**Chung(Deadly chaser)**

**Aisha(void princess)**

**Rena(grand archer) **

**Chapter 1:**

(story from Eve's POV)

its my first day of school, as i walk through the halls peoples faces are filled with expression, i notified them as nervous,happy,sad,anxious,and weird. Everybody is staring at me as i walk, probably because i'm the new girl , or maybe because they never seen a nasod like me before i don't know, humans are weird. i arrive at my homeroom Class A room B. as i walk through the doors everybody stares at me, except as for this one red-headed kid who seems to be dozing off.

"ATTENTION CLASS! we have a new student today!"

"her name is Eve"

instead of greeting me warmly everybody just stares at me, they probably don't think of me as one of them yet.

instead of just standing there awkwardly i decide to greet them.

"hello everyone"

the teacher looked at me with a smile on his face then pointed

"Theres an open seat next to Elsword over there why don't you sit down

I walk over slowly looking at the boy. i thought to myself "so Elsword is his name"

I sat down in my seat then all of a sudden he looked at me. He then smiled and said

"hello my name is Elsword its nice to meet you"

i looked at his ruby like eyes slowly and said

"nice to meet you to"

He smiled again, then turned to face the teacher.

DING!

the bell rang, its time for P.E class. i slowly walk over to the girls locker room to get changed into the gym outfit. I look around to see how many people are inside of this class and i spotted Elsword again, he looked at me and winked. He started to walk over. he approached me and asked.

"so how you like our school so far Eve?"

"its okay i guess," i answered back.

"heh you'll start to like it soon!" he then smiled as the P.E teacher blew into his whistle. Theres something about Elsword, he's not like other people. I don't know why but i feel like i should be near him. After thinking this i tried to ignore it and do well in class since today we have battles instead of normal sports. After a while, i realized theres not too many good fighters in this school. I looked forward to see my next opponent. It was some weird girl with purple hair, she looked at me and introduced herself.

"hello my name is Aisha, i am a mage"

"hello my name is eve," i said quickly.

"BEGIN" the teacher announced. before we could fight Aisha looked down and yelled.

"WAIT!"

i then looked at her confused had she gotten injured ?

"Raven, i give up, you see i'm not really good in battle"

i first thought to myself "the teachers name is raven" but it wasn't really important so it didn't stick in my mind that long. But all of a sudden i a random thought of Elsword popped up. i couldn't think of a reason why, I simply ignored it than sat on the bench to watch one of the boys match.

" This match will be Elsword VS Chung! Begin!" raven yelled with a mono-toned voice

I was eager to see how Elsword fights so i watched closely. Elsword summoned his sword to his hand, as Chun or Chung whatever his name is summoned his cannon and gun. The two were in a fierce battle from the start. i saw Elsword summon a huge sword and slashed chung with it. To quickly end the match Elsword finished it with some move called assault slash and Chung was down for the count. Elsword battles like an elite soilder. He smiled then shook hands with Chung, the two seemed like brothers, well no actually it seemed like Elsword is like a parental figure to Chung. Elsword seems like such a nice person, hes really different. i don't know what I'm feeling but i didn't know i can feel it. Anyways. I feel a presence next to me , i turn slightly only to see purple and then i realized it was the girl from before... Aisha.

"You seemed into elswords match Eve," she said in a friendly way.

how could she tell, did i make it obvious?

"well elsword fights like a soilder," i said slowly

"His style of battle just seems instersting," i said to make it seem like i wasn't involved too much with him.

she looked at me, with a face as if she was about to tell a story. Lord i hope she doesn't.

"well they call him a Lord knight, so i can see why you say that," she said.

i looked up at her to seem interested in the conversation.

" we used to travel together... Elsword and I, i remember the first time i ever seen him in a mood thats not like him," she said slowly, looking down at her staff.

"What do you mean?" i questioned, what does she know about elsword.

"well you see Elsword has no parents all he had was his sister,"

"Had?" i said , with a puzzled face.

"you see she was the leader of the red knights , one day she left and never returned , elsword has been haunted by that all his life..."

i don't really know what its like to have people in my life, so i wonder, maybe i think of Elsword because he was the first person who took time to notice me. i got up.

"why are you telling me this ?" i asked

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE ITS TIME TO GET CLEAN UP AND GET DRESSED" Raven inturpted.

as i walked to the locker room , i wondered why Aisha would tell me that, i mean its my first day and i barely know all of them why would she tell me out of all people. Did Elsword tell her too or did she tell me out of her own free will, ugh i don't know why humans are so complicated. i walked to my locker and got dressed. Instead of waiting in the locker rooms Stella (the girl P.E teacher) let us sit in the gym. I sat their alone i looked down at my feet and wondered how this all happened in less the 2 periods of school. i sighed. then i noticed someone standing in front of me, a hand was put around my waste as the person sat down i looked quickly to see who it was. It was no one else but elsword and he looked at me and smiled.

"you know you shouldn't be sitting alone," he said with a soft voice

i blushed a little

"i don't really have any friends since im new to this school," i said.

"still, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be lonely, I'm here so don't ever worry," he said smiling

i blushed and turned the other way, ahhh, why do i have this strange feeling, what does this boy want with me , why is he acting so friendly, why !. i then felt an arm on my head as it leaned my head towards Elswords shoulder. All of a sudden i felt warm. i don't know whats happening but it feels inviting.

DING!

the bell then rang for the next class. before he got up he kissed my cheek and said.

"if you need anyone to come to , i'm always here," he chuckled then walked away

right then and there i was confused. so many questions running through my head: whats going on, how is this happening, i barely know him but i feel like this isn't the first time i seen him, i realized something, this is my first time at my school , but not my first time being with Elsword.

I remember now , him, aisha , and...and ...anddd , RENA thats it those 3, i traveld with them long ago. but my real question is what happened back then ?

**END OF CHAPTER !**

** ME: well i felt like this chapter was short**

**Eve: short you tried dragging the story along didn't you**

**ME: ahahah i dont know what youre talking about silly eve**

**Eve: how did you make elsword seeem so humane ?**

**Me: lots of skill XD**

**Elsword: i'll ignore that comment**

**Me: well i'll have the next chapter soon but for now SLEEP TIME zZzZzZzZ**

**WELL for tall the resent complaints about punctuation i will attempt it , but I'm not good with it so bare with me please.**

**CHAPTER 2 : **

I'm starting to remember now, just barely. I walked to English class trying to remember what happened on our adventures or at least how it started. I'm faintly remembering. We went on a quest to defeat the King Nasod, then after that they said they would go to attend school to learn more then wished me luck. I wonder how long ago that was, or was it not as long as i think.

BOOM! a loud explosion went off and I lost my train of thought. I then looked up and saw everybody wondering that that explosion was about then an announcement went off.

" HELLLLOOOO STUDENTS ! this is Rena speaking... anyways we will be leaving school early today because there was a chemical explosion in the science room everybody shall evacuate !"

That was random. No body is freaking out like others would, they act like this happens all of the time. such a weird school. As everybody lined up to leave school, I decided to look for Elsword in the halls, if anything happened back then he would know about it. I didn't see him in the halls but when I walked outside i noticed a red head figure leaning on the wall near the doors with his arms crossed. I finally found him. He looked up and gave a childish smile. He then gave a hand motion signaling me to walk toward him.

Grinning he then asked "Weird first day of school right?"

"I guess," I replied.

"Follow me," he said.

So i followed him he took me to a random house. At first i thought it was his then I could tell it wasn't the way he walked around it wasn't as if he was at home.

"I know you don't have an actual place to live so i found u a place to stay!" he said

"Th-thank you, you know you really didn't have to do this for me," i said slowly

Why would he do something so nice for someone like me? it makes no sense just because were friends? I never seen anyone go above and beyond for a nasod like me. He then showed me around the house, out of all the things that surprised me was, he even took the time to decorate it for me. I find it very thoughtful. He painted the room a nice light blueish and above the bed he put nasod queen. I don't remember him , but if anything he at least remembers me. After that he left, but before he could leave he kissed me. Not knowing what to do i kissed him back, after a moment of embracing he smiled then petted my hair. He walked out the door. I walked to my bedroom and started blushing, this is just so confusing. A thought of the kiss popped up in my head, w-was I enjoying these thoughts. With a quizzical (confused ) face i then decided to just sleep these, these "emotions" off. I then zoned out and fell asleep. ...

Ugh, I woke up to the sun shinning brightly through my room.

"I'ts a beautiful day, I should ask Elsword about what happened back then," I said to myslef.

I got dressed, grabbed my book bag then walked out the door. As I walked i thought more and more about yesterday, to ignore these thoughts I decided to think about my academics. It may only be the second day of school but i should make a good impression. I finally arrived at school, distracted from the thoughts of Elsword, i walk through the door and make my way to homeroom and sat in my seat. Instead of giving us a talk the homeroom teacher just let us talk among ourselves. This is the perfect chance to ask him. I tap his shoulder from behind, he then turns to look at me and said:

" Hey Eve ! how you liking the new place so far?"

"Fine, i guess," i replied. "Hey Elsword can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you!" he answerd.

"I can't remember you to well , I remember going on quest with you but i faintly remember the things we did," I explained.

"Oh..." he said. " Here Eve i will explain everything to you okay?"

"oh, okay," I replied...

"You see , It was me,Aisha,and Rena, we were on an adventure to get back the power of El. One day we went to Altera while on our way to stop the Black Crow leader Raven. One day we saw you hurt and sturggling to fight of some of the black crows, so we jumped in and helped you, after that night you assisted us in a quest to defeat the king Nasod. When we took down Raven he said he would stop doing crimes and he realized he was wrong then he took off. After that day Me and You were sent to go to return plains, while Rena and Aisha go to Altera plains. We were battling very hard and while facing a powerful foe , you fell all of a sudden filled with rage i consumed my aura of vitality to gain the aura of destruction and unleashed my moves to defeat him and we barely got out of return plains, i then took the potion he dropped and used it to heal you. After than i realized I had feelings for you. After that whenever you were headed out on your own i would follow you to make sure you were safe I never risked losing you. after we defeated Crow Rider inside of Nasod Foundry thats when I told you how I felt , then you smiled kissed my cheek, then you told me you would always be by my side."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve and there was a diamond bracelet , enchanted to heal me at certain times... i never, i never noticed it there before.

"You see after we beat the King Nasod, you said you were leaving, to be honest i was torn apart, so I brought you that bracelet so you would never be in trouble or so i hoped." he said.

I touched his hair and closed my eyes and searched deep into my memories until I finally remembered.

" I-I remember now!" I said happily.

I kissed his cheek and said:

"Thank you Elsword, for everything, I-I,"

DING

the bell rang interrupting me. He then smiled at me and said:

"I love you two,"

after a long day of school passed by I met Elsword at the front of the school.

"Hey!" he said chuckling "follow me"

I did as I was told, I followed him he took me to the back of the school. He then leans me toward the wall, he slowly leans in to kiss me. I turned my head and kissed back. He then pulled back slowly. To be honest I enjoyed the kiss this time. Knowing what happened makes me feel more assured about it. I then smiled at him. He looked surprised

" Its glad to see the beautiful smile again, i haven't seen it since i told you my feelings," He admits smiling.

All of a sudden as he smiled arrows filled the space in between us.

"Only one person is skilled enough to shoot those arrows in between such small spaces...Rena!" he shouted

"AHAHAHAHA, I was just having some fun! After all , if you know who saw you he would be devastated !" Rena said chuckling

" Eve is mine okay , I know how he feels, b-but," Elsword announced "He needs to understand I love her!"

I looked at both of them and asked

"who's you know who?"

**END TO CHAPTER 2**

**Me: well my eyes r bleeding and my fingers burn from my punctuation attempts **

**Eve: yet you leave a cliff hanger**

**Elsword: SHHHHHH a story is best told with a beginning middle and end**

**BUT its like cooking you can do it right and make a normal dish**

**BUT if you add you're own spices to it you make it taste the way you want!**

**Aisha: wow Elsword finally said something not stupid**

**ME: well before this gets hasty I'm just gonna stop it here**

**(next chapter update might be friday do to Independence day But**

**if i wake up early i will write chapter three , me and my stupid attempts**

**for daily chapter updates)**

**(omg sooooooooo sorry that i havent been updating i was having severe problems with editing this but now everything is okay is telling me to go for it and update this so lez get this started , as i now have to go through the hell of attempting proper grammar)**

****" Oh she really doesn't know about him?" Rena said acting devious

i looked at elsword questioning about this boy they both mention.

"Who is HE , huh ?" i asked demanding to know

Elswords beautiful scarlet eyes glared at me tearing, i could tell he truly didn't want to tell me.

as he was about to speak an arrow was shot near his face. Rena didn't want him saying anything at all. they both glared at each other, it caused such a tension i could feel the atmosphere starting to heat up. The knight looked down as a tear dropped from his eye.

"Eve... Go somewhere safe me and rena have to talk,"

"B-but Elsword I-"

"Please, i will meet you at your place later okay i promise"

i nodded and went off and as i looked backed i saw him summon his sword and and get into a stance before i left the last thing i heard was

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE"

I went home as fast as i could trying to forget this ever happened. I went into my room and lied down on the bed hoping that everything was okay. I looked at my clock that was on my nightstand. "4:00" was the time. I fell asleep hoping that he would come and wake me up and explained what just happened but he didn't show, so i thought. when i went into the living room i inspected the house and could tell someone else had been inside. I exhaled in relief knowing nothing bad happened.

The school day went by fast, and there was no sign of Elsword in any of my classes. There was a rumor saying he was kidnapped, i doubt it though no one can easily kidnap him. Another rumor suggested he left town. That is the one the made me concerned. thoughts came to my such as

"why would he leave without me"

"why would he not tell me"

"what happened with Rena as well"

I walked home again and finished my homework and made dinner, i awaited for Elsword all day, but he didn't show up. Finally i went sleep. But i awoke in the middle of the night as i felt something warm over me. I look up slightly and it was him, i was happy to see his face and filled with joy, but i did not want to wake him up. He held me in his arms with one hand holding me close to his chest and the other wrapped around me my waist. In rejoice i fell back asleep knowing he and I were safe.

**(thats it for now im sorry for such a short chapter but im really busy tomorrows chapter (if i can get to it) will be longer , seeing as i will have more time on it thank you for reading and comment what you thought about as i will take your opinons into considerations, till then seeya)**


End file.
